


Itty Bitty Nagron

by figbash



Series: Nagron [18]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Chibi, Drunken Flirting, Fan Comics, Goat Farm, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, Honeymoon, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Meta, Missing Scene, Parody, Post-Canon, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagron scenes with some silly reinterpretations. Also some missing scenes and other stuff too :)</p><p>Chapter 1: <i>Nectar</i> (from "Men of Honor")<br/>Chapter 2: <i>Slave Boy</i> (from "Enemies of Rome")<br/>Chapter 3: <i>The Tale of Endymion</i> (Mythology/Goat Farm AU)<br/>Chapter 4: <i>Meow</i> (from "Men of Honor")<br/>Chapter 5: <i>I Know Places</i> (Post Canon, East of the Rhine)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nectar

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Nectar
> 
> Cute drunk Nasir. Hot sexy Castus. Big jealous Agron.

  



	2. Slave Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stay classy, Agron.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your game together, Agron! Your boyfriend's gonna run off with pirates!! lol
> 
>  
> 
> I've always found that "Syrian slave boy" line a little jarring, so I thought I would poke fun. It's still a lovely scene, though.  
> And I agree wholeheartedly with Mira about sticky tummies :)


	3. The Tale of Endymion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goats. Nasir as Endymion and Agron as the Moon. Fig leaves.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So were the baby goats watching the Moon ravish Endymion? That's for you to decide, Dear Reader ;)
> 
> This one turned out a little Edward Gorey with the crosshatching patterns, don't you think? I was inspired to make this after touring a beautiful Victorian cemetery in Baltimore City. There's a lovely sculpture of Endymion on William Henry Rinehart's tomb (by the artist himself). It got me thinking some terrible fujoshi thoughts...
> 
> The actual myth has Endymion sleeping forever, but I knew neither Nasir nor Agron would be down for that. Also in the original myth: Selene, the goddess of the moon, bears 50 of Endymion's children. That's *alot* of naughty business. Get to it, boys.


	4. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir gets a lil' grumpy upon the wall.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your sass, Nasir. I'm pretty sure Agron does too!
> 
> So this installment of Itty Bitty Nagron marks my 6th month of uploading weekly Nagron feels. Can you believe it? Am I a CRAZY PERSON? HUH?? :)
> 
> I won't keep up such insane fangirling forever, but for the time being I'm happy to be putting out all this stuff to share with you guys! Thanks for checking out my work and leaving such kind comments, Gentle Readers. Much love! <3 <3 <3


	5. I Know Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A loose adaptation of my [Mellitus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2683625) fic. Agron and Nasir roaming East of the Rhine... A honeymoon of sorts.
> 
>  
> 
> Set to the lyrics of "I Know Places" by Lykke Li.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fucking gorgeous song. I would've loved to make a fanvid using it, but since we don't have footage of The Marvelous Misadventures of Nagron and Their Forever Love... I decided to *draw* my own fanvid, goddamnit. (I also decided to make Agron's hair just a little bit overgrown and cute.)
> 
> I interpret the lyrics as being about two people that have chosen a life together, come hell or high water. One lover is reassuring the other that they'll find a place for the two of them in this world, where they can leave behind the pain of the past. They're asking for the other to trust in them, let go of their worries and believe in the love they have together.
> 
> I see this song applying to Nasir's perspective. He has nursed Agron back to health after his crucifixion, but Agron has both physical and mental scars that will be with him for the rest of his life. Nasir reclaimed his identity when he was freed from slavery, and he went though an amazing transformation. In a way, he must help Agron learn how to do that too.
> 
> Agron needs to accept that he will no longer be a warrior, but that his life still has purpose and meaning. He doesn't need blood and battle to be happy. (And the high won't fade here babe/ No, the high won't hurt here babe.) They can find a place in the world together and ease the wounds of each other's pasts. Agron is coming home both literally and figuratively. Like Nasir said, his place is forever by Agron's side... And Agron's home is wherever Nasir is :)
> 
> Itty Bitty Nagron chapter 2 is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2799065)


End file.
